


Grazie Babbo Natale

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Autore:  AtobeTezulaN.Drabble: 4°Titolo:  Grazie Babbo NatalePrompt utilizzati: IncredulitàFandom:  OriginaleRating: GialloGenere: Triste, Malinconico, HetPersonaggi: Originali, Marzia e FedericoAvvertimenti:  //Introduzione:  Non era per nulla insolito vedere persone ultimare gli acquisti natalizi e Marzia era certa che avrebbero fatto felici milioni di bambini. Riusciva già ad immaginare quei pargoli aprire quei pacchi che con incredulità avrebbero esclamato: “Grazie Babbo Natale!”Eventuali note dell’Autore: http://www.dafont.com/it/thank-you-drf.font il font del titolo





	Grazie Babbo Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezula  
> N.Drabble: 4°  
> Titolo: Grazie Babbo Natale  
> Prompt utilizzati: Incredulità  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Genere: Triste, Malinconico, Het  
> Personaggi: Originali, Marzia e Federico  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Introduzione: Non era per nulla insolito vedere persone ultimare gli acquisti natalizi e Marzia era certa che avrebbero fatto felici milioni di bambini. Riusciva già ad immaginare quei pargoli aprire quei pacchi che con incredulità avrebbero esclamato: “Grazie Babbo Natale!”  
> Eventuali note dell’Autore: http://www.dafont.com/it/thank-you-drf.font il font del titolo

Non era per nulla insolito vedere persone ultimare gli acquisti natalizi e Marzia era certa che avrebbero fatto felici milioni di bambini. Riusciva già ad immaginare quei pargoli aprire quei pacchi che con incredulità avrebbero esclamato: “Grazie Babbo Natale!”  
“Che ingenui che sono…”  
«Perché non posso averne?!»  
Le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso riuscendo a struggere il cuore di Federico, che non era in grado di vedere la sua fidanzata così debole e fragile.  
Il destino era stato troppo crudele con loro: Marzia era sterile e non riusciva ad accettarlo.  
L'abbracciò per farle capire che lui sarebbe sempre stato al suo fianco donandole tutto il suo amore.


End file.
